plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Approved custom maps
Approved maps are maps that have been identified as fair, balanced, fun, and popular by the Plazma Burst 2 community and staff. Approved maps can add to a player's K/D ratio and player points (in ranked matches), as they represent the competitive aspect of the Plazma Burst 2 Multiplayer. When a fair, fun, and balanced map receives enough positive reviews and becomes popular (or Eric considers the map fair for the game), Eric Gurt will approve the map. In total, there are ≈200 approved maps. For a full list of current approved maps, look on the official website, on www.PlazmaBurst2.com's profile. For a list of approved map articles on this wiki, look here. List of Approved Maps #0-9 * 132-railwarz * 132-sm A-D * alien security heavy-rgn * aslang-fightforthebase * audir8-ak47 * audir8-arena * audir8-blackbattle * audir8-mafiafight * audir8-mp1 * audir8-redlantern * awakeangel-rockets * branparada-panem * cahir-4_teams * cahir-area_51 * cahir-armageddon * cahir-half_life * cahir-matrix * cahir-portal * cahir-raywars * cahir-rocketwars * cahir-sci_fi * cahir-superguns * cahir-techmania * deadlytiger-abridge * deadlytiger-railwars * death troop3r-snipers * dm0 * dmark-dm * dmxed-arena * dmxed-sniper E-G * earthling-facility * earthling-lost * ecc-4 * ecc-etf1 * eric gurt-basements * eric gurt-deep in pit * eric gurt-dm1 * eric gurt-ftp1_mp * eric gurt-goodmap * eric gurt-high * eric gurt-into_the_darkness * eric gurt-level1_mp * eric gurt-level12_mp * eric gurt-level 25_mp * eric gurt-mpc0 * eric gurt-protected * eric gurt-railwars1 * eric gurt-railwars2 * eric gurt-railwars3 * eric gurt-railwars4 * eric gurt-spider_traps * eric gurt-starport * firetiger-realwar * fixred-pixelated * givani-net H-K * ijer-carrotized * ijer-chernobyl * ijer-collision * ijer-hidden * ijer-pistol_wars * ijer-port * ijer-sector * ijer-sniper * imiranda-fa * invincitron-assassins * invincitron-blood_rampage * jasper-teamdefender * jerry the carrot-raywars * jibb-epic * jordanstrob2-shotgun_war * jordanstrob2-shotgun_war2 * jordanstrob2-pistol_r_vs_b * kairosh-rvb2 * kromrix-dm2 * krow-airburst * krow-district13 * krow-plazma_war * krow-raywars_old L-N * lpzimm-atomik * mariosonicv-raywars * mariosonicv-sniperwar * max teabag-arena * max teabag-ferocity * max teabag-headquarters * max teabag-highrise * max teabag-lab * max teabag-techwar * max teabag-railwars * max teabag-rakachi * max teabag-risedown * max teabag-rvt * max teabag-skypark * max teabag-snipewars * mech1354-hightower * mech1354-snipers2 * monekeyman2535-salvation * ms assassin-railwars * neelfrost-battlefield * neelfrost-rvb * nerox-railwars * nerox-rgw * nerox-unity P-S * parkour peter-inferno * parkour peter-light * pixelvoxel-fogofwar * plazmaburstcurious-railwarsreborn * pokeruz-egrw3 * raffine-urbanwar * rayhan-clasicbluevsred * reject-detour * reject-fallen * reject-fallen2 * reject-sgwr * reject-outcast * reject-crisis * ri210-xray * roxxar-champion * skound-citadel * skound-relic * silent phoenix-sac * silent phoenix-dt * silent phoenix-os * silverteen11-gg2_offblast * silverteen11-classic * silverteen11-solved * silverteen11-goodfort * shenko-railwars * shenko-sewers * sphinxz-shotgun * spike nitros-rgn2 * spike nitros-smb * stryde-crash * stryde-facility * stryde-rise * stryde-sniper * stryde-sniper2 * stryde-sniper3 * stryde-sniper4 * stryde-space * stryde-rg * stryde-zone * silent aurora-anarchy * silent aurora-rise * silent phoenix-am * silent phoenix-di * silent phoenix-os * silent phoenix-tla * silent phoenix-sac * silent phoenix-dt * silent phoenix-gasc * spartan 138-sidewinder * starz_2-level7_mp T-V * tikstar-sniper * terabrion-railwars W-Z * x death-realwar * xfrostbytex-bloodgulch * xfrostbytex-lasertag * xfrostbytex-snipezone * xfrostbytex-towers * x mechanic-last stand * xnx-railwars * xxninjaxx-blackhole * xxninjaxx-proxy_wars * xxninjaxx-redvsblue Requirements for a map to be approved * It must be possible to play in for any player, including those who doesn't know how to selfboost or stuff. Make sure that every place may be reached by anyone. * Swords must be enabled. * Try to minimize the number of camping spots. Any camping spots that still exist must have a weakness or two. Or more. * A balanced amount of weapons and players per team in COOP mode. This doesn't necessarily mean 100% symmetry. * Players must not be able to glitch easily in the map. * Prohibited weapons: Drone Gun CS-Virus, Glock, M4A1, and any guns which were modified via gun modification triggers. Non-modified vehicle weapons may be allowed in form of decorations. * The map must not have any AI-controlled characters. * Keep map size adequate, don't make it too big, nor too small. * In COOP, players must be safe for at least 2-3 seconds before being able to engage one another. * Weapons should not be too crowded on one place, spread them out, or otherwise people would be camping around such weapon piles. * No secret triggers may exist in the map. Invisible buttons should be somehow made obvious. * Keep the amount of texts and hints at the minimum, or, better yet, at zero. * Game speed and gravity should be normal at all times. * Death zones must be obvious. * At least 25 votes on the map. Votes quality doesn't matter much. * Some luck, or otherwise your map wouldn't be noticed. These are a few general tips. For a full and up-to-date list, look on the official website. Additional tips * Stuck on modifying camping spots? You could use an engine mark to give players few grenades on each (re)spawn. (For more info about engine marks, see there.) * To see if the map is possible to play for anyone, get a defib, hold it and try to get at every platform on the map to see if there is any area where not everyone may be able to reach. * Spreading out guns? You could put "main" guns in COOP spawns, then some other guns around the unique parts of the map. * Try to make the design as non-mainstream as possible. Unique design gives additional chances of approval. * Do not add too many extra-powerful weapons such as CS-BNG. 1 or 2, however, are unlikely to hurt if they wouldn't be too overpowered on this map, like when it's not too hard to evade them. * When making death zones, make sure other players can pick back the weapon in the death zones. * Make sure sprayers and prayers never prosper too much in there. * Make sure that pros don't dominate in that map only. Try to make the map enjoyable for everyone. Category:Multiplayer Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Custom Maps